What in the World is Going On?
by Cotto
Summary: Somehow, Buffy and The Scoobies find themsleves in the American Revolution. This is a War-Story, it doesn't include the typical Buffy-monsters: Vampires and Demons as such yet, but it will include elements that are profoundly disturbing. I won't even bother to concoct a reason of how the Scoobies found themselves there- it's just for the story.


**What in the world is going on?**

_**By James Carmody**_

**Pennames: Cotto, Vantiri, Krulos, Palpatine, Mollari, Thrawn, Hammerhead.**

**A Three-way Crossover Historical Fanfiction story.**

**Buffy/Sleepy Hollow/The Patriot/Historical Fiction**

**Author's Notes:** I am not even going to **bother** trying to explain how the Scoobies find themselves in the American Revolution, that I think would be better left as a 'noodle-incident'… Call it what you will: Communal dream, Willow's spell gone horribly wrong, Hallucination, Time Travel, A mystical attack by the 'bad guys', Whatever! I leave it up to the reader's imagination.

**Summery:** Something happens and the Scooby Gang finds itself in the American Revolution Southern Campaign.

**Warning:** This is a War-Story, so there Will be Crimes- misbehavior and such, some actions will be profoundly unpleasant and scary… but the conduct will be in line with the person's actions recorded if the person is a historical character, example: Banastre Tarleton was not a nice man at all at that time, he will do evil stuff; creepy, immoral things. He will often be referred to by his nickname 'Bloody Ban Tarleton'.

**Disclaimer:** I really don't know who thought up Sleepy Hollow, it's probably in the public domain now, the Patriot is not mine either, that was a movie about the American Revolution, I don't know who owns that movie, the TV series Sleepy Hollow is not mine, it belongs to someone else, and Buffy is the property of Joss Whedon.

**Setting: Siege of Charlestown South Carolina 1779.**

A pretty red-headed girl in a nightgown of the times slept soundly until she saw through her eyelids a brilliant reddish-orange flash, like a burst of fire, upon a brick building's chimney like structure… with a weird grumbling rumble the structure collapsed. Some civil servants headed in the direction of the wrecked building, and from the ramparts of the city fortifications there were shouts of "The Lobster-Backs got another one!" and "Looks like the Brits are going for 'Collateral Damage' this time!" Another shot whistled through the city with similar effects.

The girl thought that the cannonballs exploding looked like water-balloons bursting against a wall, only loaded with light-blood-red fluid.

_'Where am I?'_ Willow thought, then questioned again _'First off, how on earth did I get here? Cause the power to teleport through time- Wow! Advanced! I don't have anywhere near that!'_ To put it bluntly, Miss Willow Rosenberg was completely flummoxed- she had simply no idea of how she got here. Last thing she remembered was being home in bed… she had gone to the movies with her friends, even though she had been in a bad breakup with Oz she still loved him deeply. That's the thing about Willow, she is always a loving gal. He had been there, and her girlfriend, along with the rest of the Scooby Gang, it was a 'gathering of friends'… she remembered that they had watched 'The Patriot'.

_'This is just too weird.'_ She thought. Her conscience kind of bugged her about her lifestyle choice, but in this case it was unusually quiet- the encounter with her girlfriend was chaste in this case, downright sisterly in fact, and she was quite pleased about that.

She walked to the window, and looked out… her ex-boyfriend, Oz, walked in the room just then, and, to her amazement was dressed in a Colonial Uniform, complete with tri-corner hat, blue jacket, and musket with bayonet. He explained that he was on 'temporary leave' from his unit to say his goodbyes if the battle didn't go well, and he could be captured or killed in the fight- should the British storm the city. She just didn't feel like telling him what really happened- it didn't make any sense at all.

Across the lines, Tarleton's Dragoons had driven Hugger's Cavalry off the peninsula thereby trapping Benjamin Lincon's American Southern Army in the city, and Bloody Ban was called to meet with General Charles O'Hara, Lord Cornwallis' second in command, Cornwallis was to oversee the siege by General Henry Clinton's orders. It was common knowledge in the Royal Army that Bloody Ban was, while unquestionably brave, also totally brutal… and while His Majesty George 3rd needed men who would fight, and Bloody Ban certainly was such a man, this was, as the Redcoats saw it; a civil war- they did not want to wipe out the entire population of the Colonies, and left to his own devices,,, there were rumors that Tarleton would do just that.

While the man was arguably a genius at the use of Cavalry, his brutality was just plain too scary for the likes of his co-workers and superiors- in fact, most of the Royals considered his conduct with non-belligerents really insulting. Scuttlebutt was that Cornwallis had spoken to his Cavalry Commander, Lt. Colonel Tarleton several times about the proper treatment of prisoners. Rumor was that he was also something of a philanderer., all in all, Banastre Tarleton was not behaving himself.

O'Hara was brief, but he was also rather hostile in his words. While he didn't curse, it was clear to Tarleton that his superior didn't want him to take part in the assault and it's glory that would come from taking the town. "I know that it's not a Cavalry man's dream to storm a fort…" O'Hara was saying "And we do need someone to protect the Army's rear during the fall of the Rebel City, you will therefore take your 3rd Legion and accompanying units, leaving the regular infantry to guard the post used to trap the Rebel Army, and move to protect the rear areas of His Majesty's army!" Tarleton bit his tongue, he knew that it would be stupid to fight O'Hara on the topic of orders, but it was eminently clear that the two men despised each other completely. "Yes, Sir." Tarleton bit out.

_"Man, I hate him!"_ O'Hara thought walking away… Tarleton was pretty bitter too; _"Arrogant Jerk! If I hadn't blocked off the escape when I did… ON MY OWN Too, the Rebs would have escaped and we'd have to chase them all throughout the Colonies, now he wants to deny ME credit?!"_


End file.
